


La verdad que solo los padres saben

by Yesrodcor_987771



Series: Verdades ocultas [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobic Language, Languages and Linguistics, Perversion, Transgender
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesrodcor_987771/pseuds/Yesrodcor_987771
Summary: Y si el sello del kyuubi no fuera el único sello en el cuerpo de Naruto, un sello que fue hecho para ocultar lo especial que es aún sin el kyuubi?, Y que pasara cuando esté comience a fallar?,  Pero además, cuál es ese secreto que la familia de la rama principal Hyuga esconde?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Verdades ocultas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086644
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de Naruto ni de ninguno de sus personajes, está es solo una historia hecha por una fan

Mientras el cuarto Hokage llevaba a cabo el sello que mantendría prisionero al kyuubi, Kushina noto algo extraño en el sello así que decidió preguntarle a Minato:

"Espera un segundo Minato, no se supone que el sello solo está destinado a retener el kyuubi"

"Si, así es, pero ahora que veo a Naruto, tiene demasiados rasgos Uzumaki, y tú y yo sabemos lo que podría pasar, por lo tanto he decidido ponerle otro sello el cuál funcione como un henge y enmascare sus rasgos y su chacra caracteristico, encima del que retendrá al kyuubi de modo que nadie que no sea experto en sellos no pueda saber que está ahí"

"Pero cambiar tanto su aspecto, podría alterar demasiado su vida"

"Descuida, el sello solo es temporal, y espero que cuando su efecto acabe o falle, Naruto ya sea lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse, además, será la única manera de mantener a Naruto la más a salvo posible"

Sin más que decir el cuarto Hokage prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al acabar el sellado, llegó al lugar el tercer Hokage, encontrándose con en cuarto muerto, un bebé recién nacido en un altar y una Kushina cullas últimas palabras fueron:

"Su nombre es Naruto, por favor.... Cuide de ... Por favor cuide de el ...."


	2. El sello comienza a fallar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo sucedió de eso está seguro kakashi, pero, exactamente que fue lo que sucedió?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poseo a Naruto  
> *....* Pensamientos

12 años después.....

A mitad de su pelea contra Zabuza, kakashi se sorprendió y asusto, pues empezó a sentir un chacra malévolo.

*No puede ser, yo conosco este chacra, por primera mera vez en todos los tiempos el sello se ha roto, tengo que detenerlo, será posible que se halla roto, no, se ha destendido, y un destello del chacra del zorro del nueve colas ha salido, pero el sello sigue intacto, bien, talves tenemos una oportunidad*

Kakashi dejo la preocupación de lado y siguió peleando contra Zabuza.

Después de que todo había terminado, mientras iban de regreso a la aldea, kakashi iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

* Que fue lo que pasó allá en el puente?, Un poco del chacra del zorro se libero, pero algo más paso en ese mismo momento, en ese momento no me di cuenta al estar abrumado por el chacra del zorro pero definitivamente algo más sucedió, fue demasiado pequeño y fugas como para analizarlo pero.....*

"Kakashi-sensei, está bien" pregunto Naruto.

"Oh.., claro Naruto, solo estaba pensando en los caminos de la vida que recorreré una vez que estemos en la aldea" contesto Kakashi.

"Osea que está pensando en las excusas que nos dará cuando llegue tarde" recriminó Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei, no le da vergüenza sido un Jōnin, llegar siempre tarde" empezó a regañarlo Sakura.

Y así siguieron por el resto del camino de regreso, con tanto Naruto y Sakura gritando y quejándose de cuánto les disgustaba el hecho de que el siempre llegará tarde.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los exámenes Chūnin llegaron y a pesar del tiempo Naruto no había vuelto a mostrar señales de lo que sea que halla pasado en el puente que ahora lleva su nombre.

Los preliminares de la tercera ronda habían acabado, Kakashi junto con Sakura, estaban viendo, como felicitaban a los que habían pasado a la siguiente ronda.

"Kakashi-sensei, quisiera hacerle una pregunta"

"Sobre Sasuke, lo lamento, me temo que no sé mucho sobre ese tema, pero no me preocuparía tanto" Kakashi trato de tranquilizar a Sakura.*de ahora en adelante depende de ti Sasuke*

"Sensei..."

"Si, Sakura"

"Allá afuera, mientras estábamos peleando contra Orochimaru, Naruto....."

*Naruto, que pudo pasar con Naruto? Acaso lo que sucedió en el puente volvió a ocurrir?*

"No sé si fue mi imaginación, creo que por un momento el cabello de Naruto cambio"

"Cambio?"

"Si, creo que se volvió más oscuro, y de una manera gradual, como si se estuviera volviendo rojiso, de hecho creo que Orochimaru empezó a verlo con interés, ya que se le quedo viendo, pero en ese momento Sasuke lo atacó"

"No te preocupes Sakura, como puedes ver ahí abajo está Naruto, igual de bien que siempre"

* Que es lo que sucede con Naruto, acaso es chacra del zorro de nueve colas cambia su apariencia, esto tiene que saberlo el Hokage, pero lamentablemente tendrá que esperar a que esté problema con Orochimaru termine*  
"Sakura, tengo que irme, así que cuento contigo para saber los detalles de las finales"

"Ah.."

Sin más Kakashi se fue en un remolino.

"Oh... Claro"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los médicos ninja estaban realizando su trabajo.

"Pero que....."

"Que es lo que pasa!" Pregunto el médico que estaba al otro lado de la habitación mientras se acercaba con expresión preocupada al otro médico y su paciente"

"Míralo por ti mismo, esto es...."

El médico fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y al mirar en dirección a la puerta lo que vieron fue al líder del clan Hyuga en la entrada de la habitación....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las críticas son bienvenidas, talves me ayuden a mejorar


	3. El sabio sapo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quién es ese excentrico sujeto y que es lo que sabe?  
> *..* pensamientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto no me pertenece

Naruto estaba frustrado, había ido a pedirle a kakashi-sensei que lo entrenará, solo para que le dijera que no tenía tiempo para el y que lo dejaría bajo la tutela del pervertido de clóset, por supuesto que en un principio se había negado, pero después de perder la apuesta contra Ebisu-sensei, tubo que aceptar, bueno, al menos le había estado enseñando algo genial dattebayo!, Le había estado enseñando como caminar sobre el agua!, Y estaba apunto de lograrlo, de no haber sido por ese extraño sujetó quien noqueó a su nuevo sensei sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo, sin duda ese sujeto era realmente fuerte, y dado que había dejado a su sensei inservible, ahora lo estaba buscando para que el se enseñará, ya lo había podido encontrar un par de veces pero antes de que le diera alcance, lograba escabullirse, sin duda ese sujeto era impresionante dattebayo!, Después de horas de búsqueda, y de haberlo convencido gracias a su jutsu sexi, ero-sennin como le había denominado Naruto debido a que se presentó como el sabio sapo del monte Myobocu y a qué es un pervertido, llevo a Naruto a la orilla de un río a entrenar.

"A ver imaginemos que no paso nada de nada y comencemos con tu entrenamiento" dijo el sabio sapo una ves estando los dos sentados a la orilla del río.

"Esta vez habla enserio?" Pregunto Naruto al sabio.

" Un sabio siempre sabe lo que dice, ahora empieza enseñándome esa técnica en la que estabas trabajando"

"Esta bien" dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose al río, "aquí voy" dijo al comenzar a concentrar chacra a sus pies, y luego caminar en el agua, dando algunos pasos y luego terminar cayendo al río, al ver esto el sabio comenzó a sospechar pero para encubrirlo se burló del chico.

"JAJAJAJA, realmente necesitas ayuda verdad?"

"Ash, ya debería haber entendido que debo quitarme la ropa antes" dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba secando a un lado.

"Hazlo, concentrar tu chacra una vez más" instruyó el sabio sapo.

"Antes podría secarme un poco?" Se quejo Naruto.

"Hazlo ahora" demandó el sabio"

Sin más, Naruto empezó a concentrar su chacra.

"VAYA SORPRENDENTE" se le escapó decir al sabio sapo al ver cómo aparecía un sello en el abdomen de Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto volteo a ver al sabio sapo con curiosidad.

"No tienes sobrepeso!, como lo haces?" Dijo el sabio sapo para enmascarar la verdadera razón de su sorpresa.

"Que rayos?!, Le molestaría callarse?, Estoy tratando de concentrarme" dijo Naruto molesto por la interrupción.

"Ah lo lamento mucho, porfavor continúa" 

"Cretino" insulto Naruto al sabio, para a continuación volver a comenzar a concentrarse, está vez al aparecer el sello el sabio sapo se acercó para poder verlo más de cerca.

*Así que está es la fórmula usada para atrapar al zorro de nueve colas, un sello de doble tetragrama dentro de un sello de ocho firmas, valla, de esa forma, si llegará a escapar del sello un poco del chacra del zorro, estaría almacenado y comprimido por el propio chacra del muchacho, el cuarto Hokage hizo esto por la protección del niño, pero hay algo inusual en el sello, como si hubieran puesto algunos tragos de más, o más bien, un sello por encima del primero, y puedo asegurar que este segundo sello no esta destinado a retener al zorro, más bien dado mis conocimientos en sellado, yo diría que está destinado a cambiar características del chico, algo así çomo un henge, pero si ese es el caso, cuál es su verdadera apariencia?, Y por qué el cuarto querría ocultarlo?, Además si mi análisis es correcto, este sello estaba destinados a acabar con su efecto en unos años, tal vez unos tres o cuatro, pero tal parece que se ha acelerado el proceso y podría fallar pronto, pero la pregunta es, que es lo que provoca está falla?. Pero además ha sido agregado un sello de cinco puntos, un sello non encima de otro par, eso explica porque el chacra del chico y el del demonio están fucionandose de manera inestable, no me extraña que no pueda controlar bien su chacra* pensaba el sabio sapo mientras tocaba los sellos en el abdomen de Naruto.

Naruto empezó a reír y quejarse de que el sabio sapo le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen, por lo que el sabio sapo se disculpó, y luego prosiguió a levantarse de se lugar.

*Esto es obra de alguien más, la fórmula es muy agresiva, si me preguntan diría que es obra de Orochimaru*. El sabio sapo empezó a concentrar chacra en las puntas de los dedos de su mano e instruyó a Naruto para que levantarse sus manos diciéndole que era un ejercicio de confianza, mientras veía fijamente el sello en el abdomen de Naruto, para después gritar "SELLO DE CINCO PUNTOS LIBERADO" mientras golpeaba con sus dedos el abdomen de Naruto, lo que hiso que el sello de cinco puntos desapareciera del abdomen de Naruto.

"Porque diantres hizo eso ero-sennin?" Se quejo Naruto mientras de levantaba del suelo sujetándose el estómago.

"Que?, Solo apreté puntos de precio para relajarte un poco" mintió el sabio sapo con expresión inocente. "ahora intenta caminar sobre el agua de nuevo" instruyó a Naruto.

Esta vez al intentarlo, Naruto no se indio en el agua, y felizmente comenzó a reír y saltar sobre el agua.

El sabio sonrió al verlo tan feliz, *creo que ha llegado el momento que aprenda a manejar el chacra del zorro de las nueve colas* pensó el sabio, "bien, sal del agua, rápido, voy a enseñarte una técnica mortal"

"Algo realmente poderoso y destructivo dattebayo?", Pregunto entusiasmado Naruto.

Después nos se sentaron en unas rocas que estaban al lado del río, donde el sabio sapo empezó a hablarle a Naruto sobre que tenía dos chacras y preguntándole si lo había notado, a lo que Naruto respondió que una vez había sentido un chacra distinto al habitual y si pudiera describirlos sería como un chacra rojo y su chacra habitual como uno azul, después de la explicación de Naruto, el sabio sapo decidió terminar con el entrenamiento por ese día prometiendo que lo retomarían al siguiente día.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, después de una noche de descanso Naruto fue a encontrarse con el sabio sapo al mismo lugar a la orilla del río y encontró al sabio muy ocupado espiando a las chicas, o si investigación como el sabio lo llamaba, y no fuera hasta después de que se fueron las chicas que el sabio pervertido decidió comenzar con el entrenamiento.

"Bien Naruto, creo que voy a enseñarte una nueva técnica"

"Pues ya era hora, y más vale que no sea broma" dijo Naruto molesto por la espera.

"Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?" Pregunto en sabio sapo con expresión seria, "ya sabes, sobre los dos tipos de chacra".

"Ayer hablamos de eso?", Pregunto Naruto con expresión confundida.

"Que gracioso, te acuerdas que dijiste algo sobre tener un chacra diferente? Uno azul y otro rojo?" Le recordó el sabio con paciencia.

"Ah si, y que hay con eso?"

"Dijiste que cuando ejercite una gran fuerza, sentiste un chacra rojo"

"Si, así es, no se de que otra manera describirlo"

"Bueno, intenta concentrar ese chacra justo ahora" instruyó el sabio a Naruto.

Naruto intento invocar el chacra rojo, pero fallo al hacerlo, por lo que el sabio sapo le dijo que lo siguiera haciendo.

*Ummm...... parece que no lo entiende..., Tal vez ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que ese chacra rojo es en realidad el chacra del zorro de las nueve colas, juzgandolo por su historia, parece que la excitación causada por el peligro y una fuerte emoción son las llaves para invocar el chacra de las nueve colas*, pensaba el sabio mientras observaba al chico.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Naruto comenzó a quejarse y a preguntar para que le serviría ese chacra rojo.

"Bueno niño, ese chacra especial se convertirá en tu mejor arma, estoy seguro" afirmó el sabio.

"Mejor arma? Dattebayo?"

"Si, si no la usas, sería como desperdiciar un tesoro, mira, no tiene sentido seguir el mismo régimen de entrenamiento que todos los demás, entiendes?, Todos tienen fortalezas y debilidades diversas, tu mantienes tu propio estilo, tu entrenamiento hasta ahora se ha centrado en mantener y liberar ciertas cantidades de chacra, en otras palabras, te entrenaban para controlar el flujo de chacra para que lo sepas administrar y no quedes exhausto, pero tú tienes mucha energía y es tu deber usar tu poder en lugar de usas poco o tanto, tú tienes dos tipos de chacra que no sé agotan fácilmente, así que deberás aprender a liberar la mayor cantidad de chacra que puedas y luego entrenarte para poder aumentar la cantidad total que puedas usar, y cuando lo hagas, un mundo de jutsus se abrirá ante ti"

"Que?, Que podría hacer dattebayo?"

"Bueno, por ejemplo el jutsu de invocación que voy a enseñarte", luego el sabio le explicó al chico en qué consistía el jutsu de invocación y que debía gastar antes su chacra normal a lo que Naruto prosiguió a hacer varios clones y a pelearse entre ellos para gastar su chacra.

Después de la ardua pelea, Naruto se acercó al sabio luciendo realmente exhausto.

"Muy bien hecho", felicito el sabio, parece que finalmente usaste todo tu chacra común Naruto, ahora ya puedo enseñarte la técnica"

"SI!, Vaya, había esperado por todo el día", dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

Luego el sabio le mostro a Naruto como se hacía el jutsu de invocación haciendo aparecer un gran sapo y le dio el contrato para que lo firmara con sangre y se dijo los sellos de mano que tenía que utilizar, Naruto realizó las instrucciones del sabio pero lo que apareció fue tan solo un pequeño renacuajo.

*Un renacuajo?, no hay duda, este niño no tiene talento por ningún lado* pensó el sabio sapo mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.  
______________________________________________________

Habían pasado tres semanas y Naruto no había mejorado mucho a pesar de su esfuerzo, tanto se esforzaba que ya se había desmayado múltiples veces debido al agotamiento de chacra, y lo máximo que había conseguido era invocar un ser que estaba entre ser una rana y un renacuajo, lo cual no era muy alentador puesto que el mes que le habían dado para entrenar estaba por acabar.

Una vez más Naruto estaba en el suelo desmayado.

"Porfavor abre los ojos" dijo el sabio mientras le vertía una cubeta de agua en la cara.

Naruto se levantó sorprendido, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendo "oiga, eso porque fue?".

"Ah, eso?, Para sensibilisarte, ya que no eres sensible".

"Ah no?, Mirese usted"

"Has estado entrenando por tres semanas y sigues en este nivel, es inútil que sigas así"

"Oiga, eso no es cierto, trabajo tan duro como puedo, dattebayo"

"Talves si, talves no, si quieres lograr un jutsu de invocación, tienes que intentarlo como si tú vida dependiera de eso".

"Y que cree que he estado haciendo?!, Diario entreno como si fuera a morir, así como se queja debería enseñarme algún truco", dijo Naruto molesto.

"Un truco?, Bueno, no sé si....." Empezó a decir el sabio sapo con duda.

"Que?, No va a enseñarmelo?"

"Tendrías que poner tu vida en riesgo" dijo el sabio con expresión seria.

"Mi vida?"

"Si, y no es broma, aún así quieres intentarlo?"

"Por supuesto, siempre arriesgó mi vida, nada vale la peña si no lo llevas al límite", dijo Naruto con seriedad.  
_____________________________________________________

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pasando, acababa de despertarse a la orilla de un barranco y el sabio pervertido le estaba diciendo que sería su último día de entrenamiento y que debía ver a la muerte de frente.

"Muerte?" Pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Así es, para evitar el horror de la muerte debes liberar mucho chacra, cuando hayas experimentado eso, sabrás cómo liberar el chacra rojo, sino quieres morir, has algo al respecto ahora", contesto el sabio sapo dándole un golpe a Naruto en la frente con un solo dedo, haciéndolo caer sobre el barranco hacía el abismo.

*Bien, ahora veremos si la fuerza que te fue otorgada es una maldición o una bendición*, pensó el sabio pervertido mientras veía caer a Naruto al abismo.

Naruto trato de aferrarse a las rocas de uno de los lados del abismo pero era demasiado resbaladizo, por lo que seguía callendo, de pronto Naruto se hallo frente una gran jaula desde la cuál unos gigantescos ojos rojos lo observaban.

*Que es esto?, Es enorme* pensó Naruto.

"Acércate pequeño", dijo de pronto una voz, la cuál debía pertenecer al dueño de esos gigantescos ojos, Naruto se acercó, tal y como había pedido la voz, pero unas enormes garras salieron de la jaula intentando dañarlo, por lo que Naruto se alejo de su alcance, "que maravilloso sería si te matará y te comiera, pero está abominable jaula me tiene confinado, por eso si tú cuerpo perece también yo".

"Tu eres.... Tu eres el zorro de las nueve colas, el chacra rojo es el chacra de el", dijo Naruto estupefacto por lo que acababa de descubrir.

"Que haces aquí niño?, Que es lo que quieres?, O simplemente has venido a ofrecerte a mi para que pueda saborearte hasta el tuétano?", Pregunto el kyuubi sadicamente haciendo enojar a Naruto.

"Escúchame bien estúpido zorro, tú estás en mi cuerpo y me debes la renta, así que como pago tú me darás tu chacra, entiendes?" 

"Jajajajajaja, supongo que no puedo matarte, verdad?, Después de todo, si tú mueres, yo muero", después de decir esto, el zorro le dio parte de su chacra a Naruto.

Naruto despertó de nuevo en el mundo real aún callendo, hizo el jutsu de invocación y está ves lo que apareció fue un sapo gigantesco el cuál se hacía llamar el jefe sapo.

Mientras tanto, al borde del acantilado se encontraba el sabio sapo, el cuál se encontraba feliz por el logro de su estudiante pero también pensativo, *lo que se sintió no fue solo el chacra del zorro, sino que el chacra de Naruto también tuvo un cambio, por un momento pareció similar al de Kushina, casi idéntico, el mismo tipo de chacra que causó el intento de secuestro de Kushina, y no solo eso sino que también su cabello, puedo apostar que vi un destello de rojo justo cuando invoco el chacra del zorro, lo cual quiere decir que lo que está haciendo que el segundo sello del muchacho falle, el el mismo chacra del zorro, por lo tanto no creo que ese sello valla a durar mucho, puedo entender porque el Yondaime lo hizo, quería que el chico no pareciera un Uzumaki o por lo menos los genes Uzumaki en el parecieran muy poco importantes y por lo tanto la gente equivocada no lo tome en cuenta, pero sin embargo el sellar su chacra especial..., Eso quiere decir que el chico muy probablemente posea habilidades que no sabrá controlar y si el sello se rompe en medio de una batalla, tales habilidades en lugar de ser beneficiosas podrían perjudicarlo tanto a él como a sus compañeros*, los pensamientos del sabio fueron interrumpidos por el jefe sapo que lo llamaba furioso.

"Eso no se ve nada bien, ni siquiera yo puedo enfrentarme a Gamabunta, es demasiado difícil", dijo el sabio para si mismo.

"JIRAIYA MUÉSTRATE", grito Gamabunta.

"Sigh, va a dolerme si logra encontrarme, así que será mejor que me largué de aquí mientras pueda", decía el sabio mientras se alejaba.

Gamabunta salió del abismo de un solo salto con Naruto en su espalda y cayendo a la orilla del acantilado haciendo que Naruto se cayera de su espalda, al ver esto Gamabunta se burla de Naruto y este último al sentirse ofendido, hace una apuesta con Gamabunta en la que si Gamabunta no lograba tirar a Naruto de su espalda antes de que el sol se metiera, Gamabunta se vería obligado a llamar señor a Naruto, por lo tanto el resto del día consistió en qué el jefe sapo tratando de hacer caer a Naruto, pero aunque Naruto perdió la apuesta pues termino cayendo desmayado de la espalda del sapo cuando casi había ganado se podría decir que también ganó puesto que el jefe sapo quedo impresionado por la valentía y perceberancia de Naruto, diciendo que no le importaría prestarle su poder en la batalla y luego prosiguió a llevar a Naruto al hospital para que esté se recuperará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es prácticamente idéntico al anime, pero quería que las bases de Naruto no cambiarán, aquello que aprendió siendo un perdedor, pero a partir del próximo capítulo ya habrá un cambio en Naruto, aunque será muy leve. Sin más que decir, gracias por leer!.


	4. La competencia final de los exámenes Chūnin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin ha llegado la ronda final de los exámenes Chūnin, todos demostrarán de lo que son capaces, pero que es lo que pasa con ese chico raro y sediento de sangre llamado Gaara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pertenece Naruto
> 
> *...* Pensamientos

Naruto despertó tres días después en el hospital, justo el día anterior a la competencia final, con Shikamaru acompañándolo en ese momento.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba extremadamente nervioso, pues su primer oponente era uno de los que se consideraba como los mejores. Mientras iba de camino al torneo, se encontró con Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

"Hinata?"

"Na-Naruto, que haces aquí? La competencia final es en unos...". A Hinata le costaba hablar con los demás y más cuando estaba en presencia del chico que siempre ha admirado y que ve como un ejemplo a seguir.

"Mmm.. yo solo... Tranquilizante, vine a visitar este campo de entrenamiento, este es el lugar donde me convertí en Genin, así que..." Trato de decir animadamente Naruto pero fue apagándose al final.

"Oh, pero, porque estás aquí?" Pregunto Hinata curiosa.

"Oh, por nada, no tengo una razón, osea, no importa", dijo Naruto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Ah, tienes razón, no importa", dijo Hinata creyendo haber hecho que se molestara Naruto.

"Oye, Hinata, Neji Hyuga es tu primo cierto?".

"Oh, si"

"Realmente, es tan fuerte?".

"Mhm"

"Ah, bien", dijo Naruto sintiéndose derrotado.

"Pero, digo..., Tú podrías ganarle Naruto", dijo Hinata tratando de animarlo.

"Jajajaja, si!, Yo también soy fuerte jajajaja...... ains" suspiro Naruto, no sintiéndose mejor.

"Se que puedes ganar Naruto"

"Ah?"

"Recuerdas ese día en que me animaste?, Sentí que tuve la fuerza que jamás había tenido, cuando acabaron los preliminares me sentí mucho mejor conmigo misma, ante todos parecería que no cambie en absoluto, pero, me sentí diferente, ahora soy una mejor persona, y he estado pensando que eso te lo debo a ti Naruto".

"Ah, Hinata, realmente crees que es así?", Pregunto Naruto inseguro; "yo puedo parecer fuerte, pero la verdad es que lo arruinó todo, soy agresivo porque estoy frustrado, pero debajo de todo eso siento que soy un gran perdedor...".

"No es así, aún cuando te equivocas, tu siempre eres mmm..., Cómo decirlo?, Un orgulloso perdedor, al menos eso creo"

"Ah?"

"Cuándo te miró, me generas una gran.... Gran admiración, no estoy diciendo que seas perfecto, nadie lo es, pero cuando te equivocas en algo, tienes el valor de seguir adelante siempre, esa es la verdadera fortaleza, creo que eres un hombre realmente fuerte".

"Gracias Hinata!, Necesitaba oir eso", del jo Naruto con una sonrisa, "pese a que estoy acostumbrado a sentirme menos que nada, creo que es hora de sentir la verdadera fuerza, estaba muy deprimido, eso no es normal en mi, pero me siento cien veces mejor ahora", termino no Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"Me alegro mucho", dijo Hinata feliz de haber sido la razón por la que el chico que admiraba ahora estuviera motivado.

"Bien, me voy al encuentro", dijo Naruto empezando a irse, para después detenerse en medio de sus pasos. "Hinata, siempre he pensado que eres Ammm...., Tonta, tímida y super miedosa, básicamente, un bicho raro" dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se deprimiera al saber lo que su ejemplo a seguir pensaba de ella, pero Naruto siguió hablando, "pero te digo algo?, De hecho, me gusta.... La gente como tú" dijo yéndose finalmente, haciendo que Hinata se alegrará de nuevo al saber que le agradaba a Naruto.

Finalmente en la arena de conbate, antes de comenzar la pelea, Neji le preguntó a Naruto con voz arrogante, "¿Tienes algo que decir?".

"Solo lo mismo que la vez anterior.....¡Juro que ganaré!", Le contestó Naruto con voz segura y una mirada feroz.

*Tiene esa mirada, está más tranquilo, más seguro de si mismo* "jejejeje, mucho mejor para mí, no puedo esperar a ver tu cara de desesperación, cuando entiendas que tú tonto juramento es imposible de cumplir"dijo Neji con una sonrisa sádica.

"Puedes hablar todo el dia, llegó la hora, ¡Muestra lo que tienes!", Dijo el rubio sin intimidarte en lo más mínimo por Neji.

Mientras tanto en las gradas se encontraban el líder Hyuga y su hija menor observando el combate.

"Fíjate muy bien Hanabi, no hay nadie en el clan Hyuga que haya heredado con más fuerza el Kei Kei genkai, el es aún más fuerte que tu hermana mayor", le dijo el líder a su hija.

"Ah?, Más fuerte que ella?", Pregunto Hanabi sorprendida.

"Incluso, mucho más fuerte que tu", aseguro el líder Hyuga dejando impactada a su hija.

Regresando a la pelea, Naruto y Neji comentaron a intercambiar varios golpes, hasta que uno de ellos, hizo que Naruto saliera volando varios metros hacia atrás y que Neji creyera que estaba ganando fácilmente, pero Naruto le reveló que solo lo estaba probando, y luego procedió a hacer su Kage bunshin no jutsu, por lo que Neji no podía distinguir al original de los clones debido a que el chacra está distribuido en partes iguales en cada uno de los clones, pero aún así, Neji bloqueaba, esquivaba y contraatacan cada uno de los golpes de los clones, además empezó a atacar verbalmente a Naruto, tratando de quebrar su espíritu, pero Naruto, en lugar de rendirse, sacaba más valor y coraje para enfrentarse a el, pero en un momento, Neji uso su jutsu de ocho trigramas, 64 palmas, cerrando los puntos de chacra de Naruto y dejándolo en el suelo, luego prosiguió con más ataque verbal, diciéndole que jamás lograría cumplir su sueño, pero en ese momento Naruto recordó a Rock Lee y a Hinata, y saco el coraje para seguir con la pelea, Neji se sorprendió al ver a Naruto ponerse de pie y le exigió que se rindiera, por lo que Naruto le reclamo por lo que hacia, solo por problemas sin importancia, a lo que Neji procedió a contarle sobre la familia Hyuga y su distribución e injusticia, sobre la marca maldita y sobre que todos ya tienen un destino decidido desde el principio, pero Naruto le respondió que no creía en el destino, y Neji empezó a burlarse de él y decirle que ya no podía seguir peleando debido a que sus 64 puntos de chacra estaban bloqueados, a lo que Naruto le respondió que estaba equivocado y que se lo iba a demostrar.

Entonces Naruto recordó su entrenamiento con el sabio sapo, y prosiguió a convocar el chacra del zorro de las nueve colas, de forma que sus puntos de chacra fueron liberados ante la mirada atónita de todos, así como también su cabello se torno de rojo, el cuál al dejar de ser convocado volvía a su color amarillo de manera gradual y lenta.

"Sakura, porque no me habías dicho que el color de pelo de Naruto podía cambiar de esa manera", reclamo Ino a su amiga, mientras miraba a Naruto sorprendida.

"Bu-bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía", contesto Sakura a la rubia.

"QUE!, Pero si es tu compañero de equipo", reclamo la rubia considerando que como compañeros de equipo tenían la obligación de conocerse.

"Bueno si, pero está es la primera vez que lo veo hacer eso", contesto la pelirrosa, *aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que Naruto haya hecho lo mismo aquella vez que peleamos con Orochimaru*, pensó la chica mientras recordaba el incidente.

"Ah?, Pues creo que debería hacerlo más seguido, haciendo eso, se parece a un personaje de los mangas que tanto les gusta a la mayoría de los chicos", opino la rubia mientras volvía a poner atención a la pelea.

Mientras que el público se preguntaba que retos estaba pasando con Naruto, con el chacra del kyuubi en su sistema, Naruto se volvió más rápido, y su fuerza aumento, haciendo que Neji se viera en problemas.

"Talvez la familia Hyuuga haya marcado tu destino, pero no el mio, si crees que es inútil, no lo hagas,quédate sin hacer nada, yo cambiaré el destino del clan Hyuga, una vez que sea Hokage", dijo Naruto al chocar fuerzas contra Neji, el chacra comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos, creando una gran nube de tierra, hasta que dos figuras salieron disparadas de la nube a lados contrarios creando dos pequeños cráteres, de pronto, Neji salió de uno de los cráteres, aunque no sin dificultad, y se acercó al otro, viendo que en el se encontraba su contrincante rubio, el sensor del encuentro estaba a punto de darle la victoria a Neji cuando de repente del suelo salió un Naruto, golpeando a Neji en la barbilla, derrotándolo, mientras que el Naruto del cráter desaparecía en una nube de humo, revelando un hoyo por el que Naruto se escondió bajo tierra.

"Debí adivinar que usarías tu Kage bunshin no jutsu, después de todo es tu especialidad", dijo Neji decepcionado de si mismo, "no me preocupe".

"Para que lo sepas, reprobé el examen de graduación 3 veces, porque este jutsu siempre fue requerido y me hacía reprobar cada vez, este fue el jutsu en el que no podía perfeccionarme", dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Neji por este hecho, "mis clones eran patéticos, dattebayo, yo reprobaba el jutsu de clones en cada examen, así que no me vengas con esa tontería del destino, deja de decirme que no puedes cambiar lo que eres, claro que puedes, porque después de todo, para mí al menos, no eres un fracasando", dijo Naruto a Neji demostrándole con hechos que si podía cambiar si se lo propone.

Después del discurso de Naruto a Neji, el sensor prosiguió a darle la victoria a Naruto y continuar con el siguiente encuentro.

El segundo encuentro era el de Sasuke y Gaara, pero fue aplazado hasta el final debido a que Sasuke no había aparecido y querían darle tiempo a que llegara, siguiendo con los demás combates donde uno lo ganó Shino gracias a que Kankurō se retiró del combate antes de que comenzará y el siguiente fue entre Shikamaru y Temari, el cuál se baso en mucha estrategia y dónde Shikamaru se rindió debido a que se quedó sin chacra.

Finalmente llegaron Sasuke y kakashi, justo cuando estaban a punto de descalificar a Sasuke, sin más la pelea comenzó, con Sasuke imitando el Taijutsu de Lee, pero a mitad de combate, Gaara se encerró dentro de una esfera de arena la cuál parecía impenetrable y de ella salían picos en los lugares en que golpeaba Sasuke, al ver esto, Sasuke corrió hacia la pared y empezó escalarla con chacra para detenerse a la mitad y concentrar una gran cantidad de chacra raiton En su mano, hasta hacerlo visible, técnica que según la explicación de Gai, era una técnica de Kakashi la cuál se llamaba Chidori, luego Sasuke empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la esfera de arena e impacto el Chidori en ella.

Por un momento hubo total silencio y luego desde dentro de la esfera surgió un grito desgarrador, Sasuke inmediatamente salto hacia atrás, seguido por una mano mounstrosa la cuál casi lo atrapa, luego la mano volvió dentro de la esfera, para que después dicha esfera se disolverá, quedando en medio de todo solo Gaara totalmente agotado.

De pronto hubo una gran explosión en donde habían estado los Kage, el Hokage fue tomado por Orochimaru, ninjas enemigos comenzaron a salir de todos lados, Auna, traicionó a Konoha, Gaara fue llevado por sus hermanos y Sasuke corrió tras ellos, y Kakashi mando a Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru y su perro Pakkun tras Sasuke, con órdenes de encontrarlo y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Mientras iban siguiendo a Sasuke se percataron de que alguien venía detrás de ellos, por lo que Shikamaru se quedó atrás para tenderles una emboscada a sus perseguidores.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron a Sasuke, se encontraron con que ya había alcanzado a los hermanos de Suna, y que estaba en mal estado debido a que había estado peleando contra Gaara y el sello maldito de había esperado por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Gaara intento atacar a Sasuke pero Sakura se interpuso, quedando ella atrapada por arena que con cada minuto se iba endureciendo y lastimandola.

Naruto estaba congelado, le recordaba demasiado a si mismo, cuando no tenía a nadie, cuando estaba solo, y odiaba a todos porque todos lo odiaban, pero el tenía que salvar a sus amigos.

Naruto hizo el jutsu de invocación, pero en lugar de invocar al jefe sapo, termino invocando a un pequeño sapo, y Gaara casi se transformó por completo, Naruto hizo varios clones de sombras pero Gaara los repelió antes de que siquiera lo tocaran e hizo chocar a Naruto contra un árbol, y luego contra otro, y así varias veces.

Naruto hizo varios clones para poder acercarse a Gaara y aplicarle el jutsu mil años de muerte con un kunai, Gaara lo golpeó con la cola, pero Naruto dejo el kunai con un papel bomba enrollado por lo que explotó e hizo que parte de su transformación se deshiciera, mientras Naruto salía volando y era interceptado por Sasuke para que no se volviera a estrellar contra un árbol.

"Naruto, escúchame, Debes salvar a Sakura, como si fuera lo último en tu vida, cuando la tengas... Quiero que la cargues y te alejes tan rápido como puedas, todo se pende de ti", dijo Sasuke a Naruto con dificultad.

"Sasuke tu..."

"Yo-Yo puedo... Mantenerlo aquí...un poco mas, si muero aquí....significará que hasta aquí podía llegar", dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie. "Ya una vez lo perdí todo, no quiero volver a vivir eso jamas, mis grandes camaradas cayendo frente a mis ojos".

"Camaradas?, Sasuke...." Naruto recordó como Kakashi dijo que no permitiría que sus camaradas murieran, "ya entiendo", Naruto también se puso de pie, "por supuesto, el no es diferente a mi ha vivido su vida con la misma tristeza y soledad con la que yo he tenido que vivir la mia, pero el peleó solo por si mismo, jamás confío en nadie y es por eso que creo que tiene una gran fuerza, estoy seguro de eso, lo sé, creo que debo haberlo sabido, ahora se lo que es la fortaleza real, si tú nunca peleas más que por ti, jamás serás fuerte, no importa lo que hagas".

Entonces Naruto empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chacra y su cabello a volvió de un rojo brillante.

*Esta liberando una gran cantidad de chacra, como es....que....hace eso?, Y su cabello, ¿Porque cambio de color?* Pensó Sasuke sorprendido.

*No importa lo que pase, juro que los protegeré*, pensó Naruto e hizo un centenar de clones, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, "lo lamento amigo, no quise hacerte esperar mucho, así que prepárate para un jutsu original directo de mi manual ninja", dijo Naruto con el espíritu renovado.

"¿Que es esto?, ¿Cómo pudo crear tantos clones?", Dijo Gaara mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

"Esto no puede....ser real", declaro Temari incrédula.

"Sorprendente, no creo lo que veo", decía Pakkun.

"Muy bien güerito, te ves muy prometedor", dijo el pequeño sapo a Naruto.

"Pero ¿como.... hiciste eso?", Pregunto Sasuke al rubio.

"Sasuke, ¿porque no te relajas un poco?, te lo mereces, déjamelo a Uzumaki Naruto", le contestó Naruto.

*¿Que le pasó?, Sorprendente, ¿Ese es..... Naruto?*, Pensó Sasuke mirándolo sorprendido.

Luego Naruto y todos sus clones saltaron hacía Gaara y empezaron a lanzarle shurikens por todas partes para distraerlo y después hacerla la ráfaga Uzumaki Naruto 2000, donde primero unos clones lo patearon hacia arriba y después otros lo golpearon por todos lados, y una vez que Gaara cayó al suelo se disponía a darle patadas, pero antes de que sucediera, segado por la irá de estar siendo vencido por Naruto, se convirtió en una bestia enorme, se convirtió en el ichibi, destruyendo a todos los clones de Naruto en el acto.

Entonces la arena comenzó a envolver a Naruto y creyó que podría estar perdido pero entonces recordó a sus compañeros de equipo y que tenía que salvarlos, luego tomo un poco de sangre que le caía por el labio y empezó a hacer señales de mano.

"Este es tu final, entierro de are...."

"¡Jutsu de invocación!" Grito Naruto desde el interior de la arena, y apareció el jefe sapo con Naruto sobre su cabeza jurando de nuevo que protegería a sus compañeros.

"Pero que, tu de nuevo, ¿Que pasa?", Dijo el jefe sapo cuando vio a Naruto para luego ver a Gaara, "miren eso es Shukaku, el espíritu del desierto".

"¿Que opina?, Pelearia a mi lado jefe sapo?" Preguntó Naruto entusiasmado.

"Lárgate"

"¡QUE!"

"¿Porque me metería con alguien como el?, No soy tonto" contesto Gamabunta por ahora pelirrojo.

"Que?, ¿Esta bromeando?, Usted me dijo que sería su secuaz, ¿Lo olvida?, Es lógico que un jefe quiera ayudar a su secuaz, ¿No cree?, ¿Acaso no tiene sentido del deber?...", Empezó a reclamar Naruto.

"Si, claro, yo te dije que te haría mi secuaz, pero no hemos cerrado el trato aún"

"¡PORFAVOR AUN NO TENGO LA EDAD LEGAL AUN PARA HACER NINGÚN TRATO, ¿QUE PASA CON USTED?!"

"Vamos, papi no seas así, ¿porque no te calmas y escuchas al muchachito?", De pronto dijo el pequeño sapo que había invocado Naruto al principio mientras saltaba sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

"Que?, ¿Papi?", Pregunto Naruto al enterarse de la relación de ambos sapos.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí Gamakichi?", Pregunto el jefe sapo enojado.

"No tenía nada más que hacer, solo salí a dar la vuelta", respondió el sapito, "por cierto papi, esa cosita me estuvo molestando", continuo mientras señalaba al Shukaku.

"¿Eso paso?", Pregunto Gamabunta molesto por qué alguien se atrevió a molestar a su pequeño.

"Ah si, y cuando lo hizo, nuestro amigo vino a rescatarnos, el ha estado cabeza con cabeza contra ese mounstro, en este muchacho hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista", afirmó el sapito.

"¿Enserio?, Bien, niño, hoy oficialmente ya eres mi secuaz", declaro el jefe sapo mientras desenvainaba su espada, "sostente, voy a enseñarte de que se trata ésto, lo derrotaré, pero no antes de que pague lo que hizo, miserable insecto" dijo, para luego cargar contra Shukaku y cortarle un brazo.

Luego, en la frente de Shukaku apareció Gaara.

"¿Que-que es eso?"

"Un medium espiritista", contesto el jefe sapo con reveló.

"Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado a entrenar, te mostraré el verdadero poder de la manifestación de la ¡Arena!", Dijo Gaara con un tono de locura.

"Esas ojeras Bajo sus ojos, son evidencia de insomnio, evidencias de que el medium ha sido poseído por el Shukaku"

"Ah?, Insomnio?", Pregunto Naruto sorprendido mientras Gaara comenzaba a hacer señas de mano.

"Todo poseído por Shukaku el espíritu de la arena no puede volver a dormir profundamente por las noches, el terror es absoluto, si llegará a dormirse, el Shukaku se comería su mente, segaría la existencia del individuo en cuestión, y ya que el no suele dormir mucho, la personalidad del medium tiende a ser un poco inestable", explicó Gamabunta al rubio.

"Eso lo explica", dijo Naruto pensando en la personalidad de Gaara.

"Mientras el medium espiritista siga despierto, el verdadero poder del Shukaku estará contenido, el único riesgo..... Es el medium, si se queda dormido....", Continuo explicando el jefe sapo.

"Jutsu de muerte falsa", termino Gaara su jutsu, quedándose dormido.

".......lo ha hecho" termino diciendo Gamabunta.

"Esto no me gusta nada, jefe sapo, ¿Que va a suceder?", Pregunto Naruto.

" Si realiza el jutsu de muerte falsa, el Shukaku será liberado", le contestó el jefe sapo.

"Jajaja soy libre al fin y aquí me tienen", de pronto se escuchó decir al Shukaku de una forma bastante bulliciosa y moderna.

"¿Es el espíritu....de la arena?", Pregunto Naruto sorprendido por la personalidad del Shukaku.

"Vaya, que demonio tan moderno", dijo el sapito también sorprendido.

"Aquí estoy, espero que estés listo para morir", dijo el Shukaku de la misma manera bulliciosa.

Luego Shukaku le lanzó una bala de aire a Gamabunta, por lo que esté último saldo aunque no si antes avisarle a Naruto para que se sostuviera, ya estando en el aire Gamabunta le lanzó una bala líquida a Shukaku y Shukaku la respondió con una bala de aire, haciendo que ambos ataques se anularán entre si, una vez que Gamabunta cayó en tierra y volvió a saltar inmediatamente, Shukaku le lanzó una serie de balas de aire a lo que Gamabunta respondió con su propia serie de balas líquidas haciendo de nuevo que se anularán los ataques, pero Shukaku lanzó un ataque más, al cuál Gamabunta no pudo responder a tiempo y termino golpeándolo.

"Ajá, lo hice, lo hice, lo mate", vitoreo el Shukaku mientras veía caer a Gamabunta al suelo totalmente cubierto de humo.

"Eso me dolió, debo reconocer la gran cantidad de chacra de ese ataque", dijo el jefe sapo mientras salía de un salto del humo aunque se podía ver qué estaba herido, "si me vuelve a dar así, no creo poder resistir más".

"Jefe, ¿Que hacemos?", Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"Para empezar, debes despertar al medium espiritista para disipar ese jutsu" , le contestó el jefe sapo.

"¿Y como se supone que haga eso?" Pregunto el chico cuyo cabello ya había empezado a aclararse.

"atácalo rápido cuando se me acerque", instruyó el jefe sapo, en eso Shukaku le lanzó una bala de aire la cuál esquivo, luego Gamabunta lanzó otra bala líquida, la cuál parecería que falló pero en realidad solo era de distracción para poder acercarse a Shukaku y sostenerlo, pero Shukaku se libero demasiado pronto por lo que tuvo que saltar lejos para evitar un ataque.

"Oiga jefe,va a tener que sujetarse fuerte si quiere que logré hacerlo", se quejo Naruto.

"Aah, mi cuerpo no tiene garras ni colmillos, para afianzarme al enemigo", informo el jefe sapo.

"¿Entonces como demonios lo lograremos?", Pregunto Naruto exasperado.

"Usa un jutsu de transformación para transformarme en algo util, sabrás, yo no soy bueno para las transformaciones"

"Ah?"

"No te preocupes, tu actua como digo y has una posición de manos"

"Ah?"

"Una transformación combinada"

"Ah, bueno", y Naruto hizo la posición de manos, intento pensar el algo con garras y colmillos pero no se le ocurría nada y Gamabunta ya iba hacia Shukaku, entonces se le ocurrió transformar a Gamabunta en el zorro de las nueve colas, Gamabunta convertido en el zorro de las nueve colas estuvo tratando de acercarse a Shukaku le lanzaba continuamente balas de aire por lo que tenía que estar esquivando, por lo que se le ocurrió tomar un árbol con una de las colas y lanzarlo hacia la bala de aire para de ese modo poder seguir avanzando y llegar a Shukaku e inmovilizarlo, una vez hecho esto deshicieron la transformación y Naruto salto hacia Gaara, dándole un golpe y despertandolo.

"Talvez hayamos liberado el jutsu pero este chico aún tiene ganas de pelear", informo Gamabunta a Naruto, por lo que esté último empezó a correr hacia Gaara de nuevo.

Al verlo Gaara quiso hacer su jutsu ataúd de arena pero el jefe sapo rodeo a Naruto con su lengua, pero Gaara atrapó los pies de Naruto, Naruto y el jefe sapo ya no sabían que hacer, ya habían gastado casi todo su chacra, pero Naruto volvió a ver a sus compañeros y juro de nuevo protegerlos.

" Te juro que voy a matarte, no segaran mi existencia", juro Gaara nuevamente.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Gaara y pidió chacra al kyuubi, por lo que su cabello que había estado aclarandose, volvió a oscurecerse, volviendo al rojo brillante, liberando así sus pies, y jurando que protegeria a todos en la aldea.

Entonces corrió hacia Gaara de nuevo pero la arena lo atrapó a tan solo centímetros de el, por lo que entonces le dio un duro cabezazo, haciendo que la transformación se deshiciera y ambos empezaron a caer, entonces el jefe sapo se retiró junto a su hijo al monte Myōboku, provocando un estallido y haciendo que ambos chicos cayeran en las copas de dos árboles, después estos dos chicos ya sin chacra saltaron el uno hacia el otro, tratándose de golpear, aunque solo Naruto logro conectar el golpe, y ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo, en este punto el cabello de Naruto ya se había aclarado pero en lugar de volver a su rubio brillante normal, su cabello quedó de un color anaranjado, un par de tonos más oscuros que su ropa.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo sin poder moverse pero la voluntad de Naruto de proteger a sus amigos era más grande que su cansancio, así que empezó a utilizas su barbilla pata arrastrarse hacia Gaara, puesto que sus brazos y piernas ya no le respondían.

*¿Que puede ser...lo que lo hace tan fuerte?, No voy a desaparecer, no segarán ¡mi existencia!, ¡No pasará!*,pensaba Gaara mientras veía a Naruto acercarse, empezó a recordar su pasado, el como otros lo consideraban un mounstro y lo evitaban, y luego vio como Naruto ya estaba a mitad de camino a él y seguía avanzando, y entonces grito, "¡NO, NO TE ACERQUES!".

"Es algo.... insoportable, ¿verdad?", Dijo Naruto de pronto sin detener su avance, "el sufrimiento de estar solo" dijo y sorprendió a Gaara, detuvo su avance y volteo a ver a Gaara con expresión de sufrimiento, "se lo que se siente, estuve ahi, en ese oscuro y solitario, pero ahora hay otros, otras personas valiosas para mi", y empezó a avanzar de nuevo, "me importan más ellos que yo mismo, y no dejaré que nadie los lastime Y es por eso que jamás renunció, te detendré aunque tenga que ¡Matarte!", Termino Naruto con una expresión decidida.

"¿Porque....porque harías algo por todos, menos por ti?", Pregunto Gaara incredulo.

"Porque ellos me salvaron de mi mismo, me rescataron de mi soledad, y fueron los primeros en aceptarme tal como soy, son mis amigos", respondió Naruto.

Entonces Gaara recordó a su tío cuando le explicó lo que era el amor, "el amor, es eso lo que lo hace tan fuerte", dijo Gaara para si mismo.

"Naruto, ya basta" dijo Sasuke quien de pronto había aparecido a un lado de Naruto, "escucha Sakura se pondrá bien, la arena se fue, está libre, y el chacra de Gaara se acabó" le informo Sasuke.

"Oh, que alivio" dijo Naruto para después caer desmayado, demostrando que ya solo se movía con pura fuerza de voluntad.

Luego los hermanos de Gaara llegaron y se llevaron a Gaara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo dije un cambio casi insignificante, pero apenas es el principio de los cambios.


	5. La princesa babosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una redacción de lo que pasó desde el punto de vista de Tsunade y una conversación sería que tiene con Jiraiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto no me pertenece  
> *....* Pensamientos
> 
> Aquí el nuevo capítulo al fin, como dicen mejor tarde que nunca🤣

POV Tsunade

Es extraño como la vida puede cambiar en tan solo cuestión de días, hace tan solo un par de semanas había estado jugando y bebiendo tal y como acostumbraba, había ido a las máquinas tragamonedas a probar suerte pero entonces.....empece a ganar una y otra vez, nunca gano, de hecho siempre suelo perder, mi mala suerte en el juego me ha valido mi título de renombre como "la legendaria perdedora", así que comence a sentir un mal presentimiento, y ese mal presentimiento resultó correcto tan solo unas horas después, Orochimaru, la maldita serpiente que una vez fue mi compañero de equipo se presentó ante mi, y no solo eso, no sé si tuvo las agallas o la idiotez, o ya solo tenía demasiada confianza en si mismo pero me reveló que había matado a Hiruzen-sensei y que así perdió la movilidad de sus brazos, y luego todavía tubo el descaro de pedirme que lo curará, quería matarlo, ¿como se atrevía a pedirme que lo curará después de lo que hizo?, En fin, cuando estaba dispuesta a matarlo, me hizo una propuesta que hizo que me detuviera, me ofreció traer de vuelta al mundo de los vivos a mis dos seres más amados, los cuales perdí durante la guerra, me ofreció traer de vuelta a mi hermanito Nawaki y a mi novio Dan, no voy a mentir, lo considere, así que pregunte que haría una vez que tuviera de vuelta sus brazos, y me respondió que destruiría la aldea, pero aún así no deje de pensar el la posibilidad de ver a Nawaki y a Dan de vuelta, los extrañaba tanto, quería verlos de nuevo, pero ¿Valdría la pena la destrucción de la aldea entera ?, ¿La destrucción de aquello por lo que murieron ?, En ese momento no lo sabia, luego, el maldito se mordió un dedo, lo suficiente para sacar sangre, haci no que me paralice debido a mi hemofobia, asegurándose de que no intentará nada, me dijo que volvería en una semana por mi respuesta y se marchó.

Me había ido a tomar a una taberna, ya había estado bebiendo durante algún tiempo cuando, no sé si fue obra del destino o tal vez mi mala suerte haciendo acto de presencia de nuevo, pero de todos modos vi a un hombre entrar a la taberna , tarde un poco en reconocerlo, pero pud darme cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que mi otro compañero de equipo, el idiota que se hace llamar a si mismo como el pervertido más grande de todos los tiempos, Jiraiya, el no estaba solo, venía acompañado por un gaki pelos de zanahoria.

Jiraiya y el gaki se sentaron con nosotros y pidieron algo de comer, al parecer el tambien me había estado buscando y sabía que debía tener un motivo para ello, así que una vez que termino de comer se lo pregunté, me confirmó la muerte de sensei a manos de Orochimaru, pero sus siguientes palabras fueron las que me sorprendieron, "Tsunade-hime, el consejo de la aldea en su gran sabiduría te ha elegido para que seas la Godaime Hokage", me negué, como podía aceptar ese puesto cuando era el responsable de la muerte de mis seres amados, empecé a hablar mal de los Hokages y del puesto, vi como el niño se enfurecía cada vez más con cada una de mis palabras, hasta que....su temperamento explotó, el gaki se lanzo sobre mi pero Jiraiya lo detuvo, empezó a decir cómo me daría mi merecido y que borraría la sonrisa de mi cara, en verdad me daba gracia como un gaki pelos de zanahoria quería enfrentarse a mi, uno de los legendarios sannins, así que decidí darle gusto y lo rete a una pelea fuera de la taberna.

Por supuesto solo necesite de un dedo para demostrarle al gaki que no era final para mí, pero sus palabras, las palabras que me dijo cuando le pregunté porque era tan sensible con el tema del Hokage me hicieron recordar a aquellos que perdí, esas mismas palabras, "algún día seré Hokage, el ser Hokage es mi sueño", fueron las mismas palabras que alguna vez ellos me dijeron, el recuerdo me hizo perderme en mis pensamientos por un momento y casi pierdo el hecho de que el gaki se acercaba a mi con rasengan en mano o lo que pretendía serlo, me di cuenta que aún no dominaba ese jutsu, pero aún así me sorprendió, era sorprendente que un pequeño Genin siquiera intentará un jutsu de tal nivel, apenas tuve tiempo sacudirme la sorpresa de encima y reaccionar, uniendo mi dedo en el suelo y así abriendo una gran grieta en el suelo haciendo que el chico tropezara y su técnica chocará contra el suelo, y el galón saliera volando varios metros hacia atrás cayendo en la grieta y quedando atorado, por lo que Shizune tubo que ayudarlo a salir, en ese momento diriji toda mi irá hacia Jiraiya, como se atrevía a enseñarle un jutsu de nivel 'A', a un gaki que posiblemente nunca podría dominarlo, solo alimentando tontos sueños que jamás se cumplirían, pero el chico se molestó y dijo que podría dominarlo en tres días, el estaba muy seguro, así que hice una apuesta con el, le daría una semana para dominarlo, si no lo lograba yo me quedaría con todo su dinero y si por algún milagro el lo lograba, yo admitiría que él podría convertirse en Hokage y le entregaría mi collar, era una apuesta segura, total un galón como el jamás dominaría tal jutsu e incluso era seguro que se rendiría antes de que el tiempo acabara, ja que equivocada estaba.

Pase los siguientes días pensando en la propuesta de Orochimaru, en la de Jiraiya, en aquellos que amé y perdí, y en el gaki cabellos de zanahoria, ¿Que era lo que deberia elegir?, ¿Que camino debería tomar?, Esas eran la preguntas que rondaban en mi mente.

La noche anterior al séptimo día fui a beber con Jiraiya tal y como había hecho las noches anteriores, el me estaba vigilando lo sabía, así que lo drogue para que no interfiera en mis planes.

A la mañana siguiente Shizune llegó a la habitación que compartíamos con el gaki inconsciente en su espalda, sufría de agotamiento de chacra debido a todo el entrenamiento que había estado haciendo durante esos días, deduje que no se despertaría sino hasta el siguiente día y comprendí que había sido demasiado dura con el chico, Shizune me preguntó si me reuniría con Orochimaru y trato de detenerme así que le di un golpe en el estómago dejandola inconsciente y fui al encuentro con Orochimaru.

Había estado esperando ya un rato cuando Orochimaru llegó solo, el pregunto cuál era mi desición y le dije que le curaría los brazos a cambio de que no atacará la aldea y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus brazos, un ataque que iba hacia nosotros nos hizo separarnos, quedando en medio de nosotros nuestro atacante revelando que no era otro que el cuatro ojos que acompañaba a Orochimaru, quien se había dado cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones, se dio cuenta de que intentaba matar a la maldita serpiente que una vez fue mi compañero de equipo, está de más mencionar que a partir de ahí comenzamos a pelear, y ellos me atrajeron hasta un campo abierto a las afueras de la ciudad.

La pelea se alargaba, yo seguía peleando contra el asistente de Orochimaru, el tal Kabuto, ya había dejado incontables cráteres en el suelo y ni siquiera había podido tocar al infeliz de Orochimaru debido a que el maldito cuatro ojos lo protegía, y para colmo, los años que pase retirada me estaban cobrando factura, mi resistencia ya no era la misma, me estaba cansando, lo único bueno era que el imbécil de Kabuto se encontraba en igual condición, pero lo subestime, el venía preparado, traía consigo píldoras de alimento y tomo una, de manera que recuperó sus energías, empezamos a pelear de nuevo, y con un bisturí de chacra logro debilitar los músculos alrededor de mis pulmones, lo cual hizo que mi respiración se dificultará en gran medida y por lo tanto también el moverme, el imbécil se confío debido a ello, pero no soy conocida como una de los Sannins por nada así que aproveche la oportunidad para enviar un pulso de corriente eléctrica con un poco de chacra transformado en raiton a su cerebro a través de su nuca haciendo que su cerebro se confunda y no controle su cuerpo como debería, creí que me daría tiempo suficiente para curar el daño que me había hecho, pero, así como el me había subestimado momentos antes, yo lo hice con el, logro descifrar cómo mover su cuerpo antes de lo esperado.

Kabuto estaba apunto de atacarme y yo no podía responder a tiempo pero, en ese momento llegaron Jiraiya, Shizune y el gaki, interponiéndose entre Kabuto y yo, me enfurecí, no quería que se metieran en medio de la pelea así que empuje a Jiraiya hacia un lado, haciendo que este cayera y ataque a Kabuto, podría haber aprendido cómo moverse pero aún no estaba al cien porciento de su capacidad, por lo que era mi oportunidad para acabarlo y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, el tomo un kunai y se cortó en la palma de la mano, provocando que su sangre cayera encima mío, y entonces yo.....me paralice, mi hemofobia se hizo presente.

Fue humillante el como me golpeó y yo ni siquiera era capaz de defenderme por lo que Jiraiya y Shizune tuvieron que salir a mi defensa, Jiraiya en su estado drogado tuvo que pelear contra Orochimaru y Shizune contra Kabuto, después de algún tiempo peleando, Shizune fue derrotada y al estar Jiraiya ocupado con Orochimaru el único que quedó para defenderme fue Naruto, el cual fue fácilmente apartado, Kabuto empezó a golpearme sin que yo hiciera nada para defenderme, mi estúpida hemofobia me había convertido en alguien inútil, y cuando estaba apunto de acabar conmigo....Naruto se interpuso, y trato de hacer un Rasengan y utilizarlo contra el cuatro ojos, pero Kabuto logro esquivarlo fácilmente, Ademar de lastimar varios de los músculos de su pierna derecha y al haberse fracturado la pierna izquierda con anterioridad lo dejo a Naruto sin poder pararse, Kabuto trato de intimidarlo y hacer que escapara pero el gaki le respondió que no escaparía y que no retrocedería a su palabra al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, lo que hizo que Kabuto lo golpeara haciéndolo caer enfrente mío, yo no entendía porque seguía peleando y defendiéndome, y entonces el volvió a pararse y me dijo que me preparara para pagar la apuesta que hicimos e hizo un Kage bunshin, yo no veía el como ese clon podría ayudarle en esa pelea, Kabuto empezó a correr hacia el con la intención de matarlo y yo comencé a pedirle a Naruto que dejará de defenderme y se fuera para salvar su vida, que mi vida no valía la suya a lo que el solo respondió, "hm, no se preocupe por mi..." Atrapó la mano de Kabuto en la llevaba el kunai con el que pretendía matarlo, haciendo que dicho kunai cortará su mano entre en dedo índice y medio y atrapando efectivamente a Kabuto, "oyó, mientras no sea Hokage, no me importa lo.qur pase, no voy a morir", y luego su clon hizo un auténtico Rasengan en la mano libre del original e impactándolo en Kabuto el cual no pudo esquivarlo debido a que Naruto lo tenía atrapado, en verdad, el gaki cabellos de zanahoria logro lo que yo creía imposible, logro perfeccionar esa técnica de alto nivel en tan solo una semana.

El pacto del rasengan hizo que Kabuto se estrellara contra una gran roca 20 metros hacia atrás, pero ya solo unos segundos después, Naruto cayó inconsciente, al parecer Kabuto había aprovechado la cercanía y había dañado los músculos que rodeaban el corazón de Naruto, además de inhabilitar su red de chacra en esa área de modo que el zorro no pudiera curarlo, me acerque al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto rápidamente, mi preocupación por el gaki fue mayor a mi miedo a la sangre y pregunté a Kabuto el como era que seguía vivo, sin duda ese rasengan debió matarlo, el imbécil revelo que había empezado a curarse incluso antes del impacto, lo cual le salvó la vida, pero no logro curarse por completo puesto que cuando se separó de la toca en la que había impactado para intentar acercarse a nosotros cayó sin poder moverse.

En ese momento note como la respiración de Naruto se ralentizaba y su corazón comenzaba a fallar y sin dudar empecé a curarlo, no podía dejar que el muriera, el era la viva encarnación de los sueños de aquellos dos seres que ame y perdí, era quien me había devuelto las ganas de seguir luchando por aquello en lo que había perdido la esperanza, así que yo lo curaba al mismo tiempo en que rogaba que no muriera pero tal parecía que no había ningún progreso, y Lugo Naruto dejo de respirar, ¿Acaso todos aquellos en los que comenzaba a creer estaban destinados a morir?, El gaki había dicho que no moriría, es que acaso está vez faltaría a su palabra y moriría igual que aquellos dos en los que crei, no, el no podía morir, el tenía que vivir u cumplir su sueño, tenía que salvarlo costara lo que costara, y entonces lo sentí, Naruto volvió a respirar y el peso del collar en mi cuello se hizo mayor debido a la mano de Naruto que lo tomaba, el había abierto los ojos tan solo para decirme que no olvidará la apuesta y que había ganado para luego quedar inconsciente por el cansancio y antes de que su mano gallera la tomé entre las mías y cure la herida que se había hecho al atrapar la mano de Kabuto y le puse mi collar en su cuello, el vivía, había logrado salvarlo, por una vez había logrado salvar a alguien que me importaba y decidí que una vez más, una última vez confiaría en las palabras de alguien que sueña con ser hokage.

De pronto Orochimaru empezó a acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros, Jiraiya trato de detenerlo pero Orochimaru haciendo uso de su larga lengua atrapó su pie y lo estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que a Jiraiya se le dificultará volver a levantarse, luego Orochimaru saco de su boca su espada serpiente y pude percatarme que apuntaba hacia el niño, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño alguno, tenía que protejer lo así que....me interpuso entre la espada de Orochimaru y el niño, haciendo que quien fuera atravesada por la espada fuera yo, la estocada dió tan solo unos centímetros por encima de mi corazón, pero no podía importarme menos, no importaba si tenía que pagar con mi propia vida, yo protegería ese niño, porque al protegerlo a el protegía mi hogar, konoha, porque el, ese simple niño, está destinado a ser hokage, Orochimaru trato de convencerme de que me equivocaba al protegerlo, pero yo ya estaba decidida, al igual que los hokages anteriores, lo apostaría todo incluso mi vida para salvar a la aldea, Orochimaru me apuñaló dos veces más con su espada pero yo seguí protegiendo al niño, a pesar de mis graves heridas y mis temblores debido a mi hemofobia, estaba casi derrotada y Orochimaru empezó a burlarse de mí y entonces lo recorde, yo ¡soy la Godaime Hokage! y entonces deje de temblar.

De una patada aleje a Orochimaru, pero aún así el muy imbécil se creía superior puesto que mi estado físico no era el mejor, pero poco sabía el que no era el único que desarrollo jutsu durante estos años, así que frente a el desbloquee el sello de mi frente en el cual había estado reservando chacra durante años y active mi jutsu de regeneración mitótica curando mis heridas en instantes, luego me dispuse a invocar a Katsuyu y al ver mis movimientos tanto Orochimaru como Jiraiya también llamaron a Manda y Gamabunta respectivamente, luego ordene a Katsuyu que llevara a Naruto a Shizune mediante un pequeño clon de ella y lo protegieran durante la batalla.

La batalla comenzó nuevamente, la primera en atacar fue Katsuyu lanzando lomo ácido a Manda pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo para luego rodear a Katsuyu con su cuerpo tratándola de estrangular y en ese momento Gamabunta aprovecho para atacar a Manda con su espada pero este la atrapó con su osico, mientras ellos forcejeaba con la espada di la orden a Katsuyu para que se dividiera en cientos de copias de ella y salte de su cabeza, y así escapar fácilmente del agarre de Manda y volverse a unir ya estando fuera de este, luego Manda trato de arremeter contra Gamabunta haciendo uso de su cola pero Gamabunta lo esquivo saltando lejos y dejando su espada, la cual Manda le lanzó pero Gamabunta esquivo saltando a un lado terminando la espada justo frente a Katsuyu la cual aproveche para llegar más fácilmente a la sima de Katsuyu, luego Jiraiya y Gamabunta hicieron un jutsu de colaboración tratando de quemar a Manda pero este lo esquivo mudando de piel, de pronto Gamabunta fue atacado desde abajo por la cola de Manda la cual logro atrapar antes de que lo golpeara pero luego la cabeza de Manda salió desde el suelo detrás de Gamabunta disponiéndose a atacarlo, pero yo aproveché su distracción para tomar la gran espada de Gamabunta y utilizarla para atravesar el osico de Manda y clavándolo al suelo, en ese momento Orochimaru me tomo del cuello con su asquerosa lengua, estaba por acabárseme el chacra, ya no resistiría mucho más, tenía que acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible, así que con las fuerzas que me quedaban logré quitar la repugnante lengua de mi cuello y tire de ella, haciendo venir a Orochimaru directamente hacia mi y así golpearlo en la cara repetidas veces y cada vez que se alejaba por la fuerza de los golpes volvía a estirar de su lengua para volverlo a acercar y repetir el proceso, mi cuerpo empezó a protestar, estaba cansada, pero no podía parar, no sin haber acabado con el imbécil de Orochimaru, así que seguía golpeándolo sin descansó, el maldito empezó a tratar de huir pero yo no lo dejaba, no entendía como era que a pesar de todos mis golpes el aún seguía de pie, ¿Cómo es que eso era posible?, Decidí darle un último golpe reforzado con chacra con todas mis fuerzas en el, haciéndolo estrellar contra uno de los costados de la espada de Gamabunta, pero el siguió con vida, luego Manda hizo la invocación inversa, dejando una nube de humo en su lugar y en consecuencia cubriendo a Orochimaru y Kabuto con ella, y al dispersarse lo que vimos nos helo la sangre tanto a Jiraiya como a mi, parte de la cara de Orochimaru no estaba, como si se hubiera tratado de solo una máscara pues debajo de ella se encontraba la cara de otra persona, y entonces mediante un jutsu de estilo terrestre el huyó junto a su asistente, aunque luego de tan solo unos minutos, mi chacra termino, hasta el punto de ya no poder sostener el henge que siempre llevo y mostrando a todos mi verdadera apariencia.

Al día siguiente, ya estábamos todos descansados y completamente recuperados, habíamos ido a la taberna en dónde nos encontramos la primera vez para desayunar, cuando le comunicamos a Naruto sobre mi decisión de aceptar el puesto de Hokage, y el muy mocoso empezó a decir como yo no era apta para el puesto, y a decir cuánto defecto tenía, así que lo rete de nuevo a una pelea afuera de la taberna, le volví a decir que con un gaki como el no necesitaría más que un dedo y el me respondió que podría ser solo un niño ahora pero que algún día sería hokage, esa afirmación dicha con tanta seguridad me hizo sonreír, luego de eso el gaki me atacó corriendo hacia mi y lanzando me un golpe, el cual esquivé con facilidad y tal como la vez anterior le quite la banda con un solo dedo para luego darle un golpe en la frente, al percatarse de esto el cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero en lugar de recibir un golpe, lo que recibió fue un beso en la frente de mi parte, en el cual le entregué mi bendición y confianza en que cumpliera su sueño de ser Hokage, sin más después de eso decidimos volver a la aldea y una vez llegamos el gaki no perdió tiempo para llevarme a sus compañeros convalecientes para que los curará y tan solo un par de días después fui presentada ante todo el pueblo como Godaime Hokage.

Fin POV Tsunade

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade estaba trabajando en su papeleo pues Shizune había entrado minutos antes y le había quitado su sake.

"Vaya, así que estás trabajando", dijo Jiraiya alegremente entrando por la ventana.

"No molestes Jiraiya, no tengo tiempo, tengo demasiado trabajo ya", contesto algo molesta aún inclinada sobre el papeleo.

"Vamos Tsunade, seguro puedes hacer algo de tiempo para un viejo amigo", dijo Jiraiya insistente.

"No Jiraiya, si no hago este papeleo, Shizune no dejará de molestarme durante el resto del día", dijo irritada

"Ni siquiera si traigo un presente", dijo Jiraiya sacando una botella de sake de entre sus ropas.

Después de haber bebido un par de copas cada uno, ambos habían empezado a mostrar un leve rubor debido al alcohol.

"Sabes?, estaba pensando", comiendo a decir Jiraiya.

"¿Tú piensas?, Vaya, esa es una novedad", se burló Tsunade.

"Jaja, que graciosa Tsunade", contesto Jiraiya sarcástico, "en fin, como decía, estaba pensando en que es algo inusual el como los genes pelirrojos de los Uzumakis suelen ser tan fuertes, y sin embargo tú eres rubia", dijo Jiraiya con intriga.

"Bff, mejor rubia que con pelos de zanahoria como tú estudian", dijo Tsunade con burla.

"En realidad, cuando lo conocí, el era rubio", dijo Jiraiya empezando a ponerse serio.

"Entonces que?, Decidió que le gustaba tanto ese horrendo color que termino por voltearse una lata de pintura en la cabeza?", Pregunto con sorna.

"Durante nuestro entrenamiento, tuve la oportunidad de hechar un vistazo a su sello", siguió diciendo serio.

"Tu, hechando un vistazo a algo que no sea mujeres?", Dijo Tsunade con burla tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aunque ya algo cautelosa con respecto a la información que estaba por recibir, pues sabía que para hacer que Jiraiya tuviera una expresión sería debía ser algo realmente importante y potencialmente malo.

"Jaja, bueno que puedo decir, de vez en cuando sucede, aunque debo admitir que no es ni de lejos tan interesante como observar a las damas", bromeó Jiraiya con su habitual sonrisa y actitud jovial.

"Idiota", insulto Tsunade aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"De cualquier modo", volvió a hablar Jiraiya de nuevo con expresión sería, "mientras observaba el sello del niño, ví algo que me pareció raro, algo que no debía ser parte del sello para sellar al kyuubi"

"¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Alguien se atrevió a.....", Empezó a interrogar Tsunade, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el sello del biju era alarmante, pero fue cortada por Jiraiya.

"No, nadie ha modificado el sello, más bien se trata de un segundo sello, y antes de que preguntes, no interviene en absoluto en el funcionamiento del sello del biju", se apresuro a decir Jiraiya al cel que su antigua compañera estaba a punto de interrumpir lo, "de hecho estoy seguro que es obra del mismo cuarto Hokage". Termino de decir Jiraiya despertando la curiosidad de la rubia.

"Entonces, ¿que función cumple este sello del que hablas?", Pregunto Tsunade intrigada.

"Por lo que pude deducir, este segundo sello funciona algo parecido a un henge", declaro el Sannin sapo dando una mirada significativa a su compañera.

"Por lo tanto, la apariencia que conocemos del gaki, ¿No es más que un henge?", Concluyo Tsunade a lo que Jiraiya no hizo más que asentir, "entonces, ¿Cuál es su verdadera apariencia?, Y ¿Porque el cuarto se lo pondría?", Pregunto.

"En cuanto al porque, puedo intuir que la respuesta está precisamente en su apellido, imagina que todo el mundo supiera que Naruto no es Uzumaki tan solo de apellido si no también de herencia, tendríamos a las cinco grandes naciones peleando por un solo niño" explico el sabio sapo, y en cuanto a la apariencia, lo único que te puedo decir es que es pelirrojo".

"¿Pelirrojo?, Y ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?", Pregunto Tsunade curiosa.

"Hahh, cuando estuve estudiando el sello, pude darme cuenta que este se estaba resquebrajando, por lo que algo debía estar provocando su falla, pero no supe lo que era, no fue hasta el termino de su entrenamiento cuando el chico al fin pudo invocar el chacra del zorro para invocar a Gamabunta que ví como el henge cedía por un instante que me di cuenta", explicaba el sabio sapo lo que sabía.

"Entonces, el chacra del zorro está haciendo fallar el sello", dijo Tsunade entendiendo lo que quería decir su compañero.

"Si, y cuánto más usa el chacra del zorro, más falla el henge, cuando yo lo ví, solo fue un instante, si no hubiera estado poniendo atención no me habría dado cuenta, luego, durante los exámenes Chūnin, según investigue, Naruto volvió a usar el chacra del zorro pero esa vez duro cerca de 1 minuto, pero dado que el gaki suele hacer trucos para llamar la atención, la gente idiota lo atribuyó a ello, y según lo que pude sacar del gaki sin levantar sospechas, su cabello quedó naranja después de su pelea contra el Jinchūriki de la arena, por lo tanto puedo decir que el sello ya no tardará en colapsar", siguió explicando Jiraiya.

"Y cuando eso suceda tendrá al trío de viejos buitres detrás de el, además de varias de las otras naciones", concluyo Tsunade.

"Si, y según lo que sentí, el sello no solo oculta su verdadera apariencia, sino también su chacra", reveló Jiraiya.

"¿A qué te refieres?", Pregunto Tsunade confundida por el comentario de su compañero.

"No sé cómo lo logro Minato, pero cuando ocurrió el cambio durante el entrenamiento, su chacra también cambio, por un momento dejo de ser el chacra normal aunque grande, a ser un chacra un poco mayor y casi idéntico al de Kushina, de algún modo el Yondaime logro hacer un sello capaz de engañar incluso a sensores experimentados", decía Jiraiya impresionado aún por el sello.

"Entonces lo perseguirá no solo por su apariencia sino también por su chacra, esto es simplemente magnífico, y entonces?, ¿Cuál es el plan?", Pregunto expectante la rubia.

"¿Plan?", Pregunto el sabio sapo inocentemente.

"Por favor Jiraiya, no te hagas el idiota, nos sabemos que no hubieras venido a hablar conmigo de todo esto si no tuvieras ya un plan", afirmó Tsunade con una sonrisa presumida.

"Jajaja, ¿Que puedo decir?, Ese soy yo, exelente en mi trabajo", decía Jiraiya habiendo vuelto a su habitual humor jovial.

"Si, claro, hasta donde yo lo veo solo eres un pervertido chismoso", declaro burlonamente la Sannin babosa.

"Oye, eso no es cierto, y mis investigaciones son de alta importancia para mis obras literarias", aseguro Jiraiya ofendido.

"Ah, ¿no?, Seguramente estás al tanto de todos los últimos chismes de la tierra del fuego y esos libros no son más que la confirmación de tu perversión", aseguro la hokage.

"Bueno, pero eso solo es porque en ellos se puede encontrar información valiosa para la aldea", se defendió el sabio sapo.

"Si, claro, en fin, volviendo al tema, ¿Cuál es el plan?", Pregunto la Sannin babosa volviendo a ponerse sería.

"He estado pensando en llevarme al chico a un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años, tiempo en el que me aseguraré de volverlo lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse y sobrevivir a quienes están detrás de el, el chico la tendrá difícil, ya no solo lo perseguirán por ser un Jinchūriki, sino también por su herencia", empezó a hablar el sabio sapo sobre su plan.

"Me parece bien, además nadie se atrevería a atacar al gaki si se encuentra con uno de los Sannins en todo momento".

"Si, pero antes de eso......"

"¿Que sucede Jiraiya?", Pregunto Tsunade con el ceño fruncido al percatarse de la renuencia de su compañero por hablar.

"Te quería pedir que antes de llevarme al chico, tu lo entrenarás un poco", dijo Jiraiya algo inseguro.

"!!¿QUE?!!"

"Solo piénsalo Tsunade, nadie mejor que tú aquí sabe que ese tipo de chacra especial no se puede aprender a controlar completamente con los métodos tradicionales, después de todo tu aunque en bastante menor medida heredaste un poco del chacra especial de tu abuela, así que quien mejor para enseñarle las bases del control del chacra que tú, quien tiene el mejor control de chacra de todos, además, también podrías aprovechar para pulir un poco el Taijutsu del chico, algo en lo que también eres la mejor", argumentaba y alargaba el Sannin sapo para convencer a su compañera.

"Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría para entrenar al gaki?"

"Yo diría que alrededor de seis meses, en este momento estoy por salir pero vendré en un par de días para proponérselo al chico y entonces podrás comenzar su entrenamiento, yo tendré que volver a salir para monitorear mi red de espías y tardaré alrededor de medio año y después de ello vendré por el chico", explico Jiraiya su plan a seguir.

"Así que tendré seis meses para entrenar al gaki, creo que me divertirse un poco haciéndolo sufrir", decía la hokage con una sonrisa.

"Jajajaja, bueno Tsunade tal y como dije, me retiro, vuelvo en unos días, y que el papeleo no te derrote", dijo Jiraiya alegremente mientras se levantaba y salía por la ventana.

"Idiota", lo insulto Tsunade al mismo tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada, después de esto Tsunade se quedó contemplando la charla que habían tenido y asimilando toda la información adquirida al mismo tiempo que seguía tomando el sake que Jiraiya había traído, y poco antes de que terminara la botella llegó Shizune.

"!!!LADY TSUNADE!!!, !que significa esto, se supone que debería estar trabajando en su papeleo!", La reprendía Shizune arrebatándole la botella.

"¡Shizune, esa botella es mía, me la obsequiaron!", Replicaba Tsunade tratando de tomar de vuelta la botella.

"No Lady Tsunade, no habrá más sake hasta que halla terminado todo su papeleo", decía Shizune mientras dejaba una pequeña pila de papeles encima del escritorio.

"Bien terminaré rápido", dijo Tsunade empezando a tomar uno de los papeles disponiéndose a hacerlo lo más rápido posible para tener devuelta su saque, solo para ver cómo Izumo y Kotetsu entraban de manera dificultosa a la oficina, cada uno con una pila de papeles tan grande que por poco Rosana con el marco de la puerta y los dejaban en su escritorio ante su mirada atónita, para luego salir seguidos de Shizune.

"Termine pronto Lady Tsunade", decía Shizune al cerrar la puerta, dejando a un Tsunade que aún miraba con grandes ojos las pilas de papeleo que tendría que hacer, para luego dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos derrotada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí al fin está el quinto capítulo, la verdad lo iba a publicar desde los primeros de enero pero cometí el error de novato de no guardar mientras lo hacía, y cuando estaba por acabarlo se me borró completamente, me desanime bastante, pero de todas formas empecé a hacerlo de nuevo, y mientras lo empezaba a hacer se me ocurrió otra historia de la cual ya llevo tres capítulos publicados, pero seguí avansandole a este capítulo aunque de manera más lenta, sigo trabajando en todas mis historias y ya tengo pensado que camino tomarán cada una pero me falta pensar en como unir cada una de las ideas que tengo para mis historias, así que aunque lentamente seguiré avansandole a todas ellas de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo de mi historia de ¿Otros Sannins?, Y en el cuarto de mi historia de la verdad oculta, y ya empezaré a trabajar en el sexto capitulo de esta historia, se me han ocurrido otras historias pero he decidido no hacerlas por el momento, al menos hasta que estás ya estén más avanzadas y una está al menos por acabar, porque sino estaría como se dice popularmente metiéndome más a la boca de lo que puedo masticar y terminaría quedando mal con todo mundo.


End file.
